


Gingerbread and Memories

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John, Gen, Sister!Reader, baking gingerbread, gingerbread, mentioned of not so nice childhood, pre christmas time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Challenge: Aira’s Winter Wonderland ChallengeSong: Rudolph the rednose ReindeerHoliday thing: Gingerbread





	Gingerbread and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Since is the 1st December here in Germany I’m going to post this now. Can’t wait for Christmas this year and hope this story sweetens the wait a bit. Thanks to @gone-to-fight-the-fairies for hosting this challenge! And thank to @tbgrayson for beta reading!

You were humming along to the radio as you prepared the dough for the gingerbread. Sam and Dean were drinking apple cider in the library, so you had the kitchen to yourself. You hoped that they wouldn’t come in before your were at least done baking the dough but it wasn’t likely. 

 

The song on the station changed to “Winter Wonderland” and you couldn’t help but smile es you sang along softly. You were glad to have some downtime before the holidays. It was like the monsters had taken a holiday themselves. You could celebrate the first Christmas with a real home in peace and you intended to enjoy it.

 

The dough needed to rest for a bit before you could bring it in form. You used the time to clean up a bit and after that you joined your brothers in the library. 

 

“Did you leave any for me?” you asked as you sat down beside Sam.

 

“You're are in luck,” answered Dean. You handed him the cup you brought from the kitchen and he poured the rest of the cider into it. “Drink up!”

 

You smiled at him and took a sip. It tasted good. You made a good choice by buying it.

 

“So, Y/N. What are your baking in there?” Sam asked out of the blue.

 

“How did you know?” you responded. You wanted it to be a surprise, at least until the gingerbread was in the oven. The smell would have told them what you were making.

 

“You have some flour on your face.” Sam stretched his hand out to wipe said flour from your cheek and showed it to you.

 

“Damn it,” you cursed. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

Your brothers frowned and looked at each other confused.

 

“Surprise?” prompted Dean leaning forward.

 

“Yeah. Since this is the first Christmas we have in a real home I wanted to make it special. Starting new traditions, you know.” you explained. 

 

Sam and Dean stayed quiet, silently prompting you to go on.

 

You sighed. “Remember when we tried to make gingerbread houses as kids? It was all a mess since we didn’t have gingerbread and used waffles and cookies as substitutes. I decided to make it myself this year since we have a real kitchen now. I want us to build a gingerbread house together. I have everything we need for the decorations.”

 

You brothers smiled fondly at you. They both remembered the year you tried to make those houses. Dad was on a hunt and wasn’t back until after Christmas, as always. You desperately wanted a gingerbread house since most of the kids in your class made them for the holiday. They tried their best to give you one but weren’t really successful.

 

“Wasn’t that the year you absolutely loved “Rudolph the rednose reindeer?” asked Dean smirking. “You sang that song night and day.”

 

You blushed a bit. “It’s a good song, Dean. And I was like 8 at the time.”

 

“I still hear you singing it everytime it comes on on the radio during the holiday season,” teased Sam.

 

“So?” You narrowed your eyes at them. “It reminds me of one of the goods times we had as kids. And you know there weren’t many, especially around Christmas.”

 

“That year really was good, wasn’t it?” said Dean as he took the last sip of his apple cider.

 

You grinned. “Yes it was.”

 

There was a comfortable silence between you and your brothers as you remembered that Christmas. Even though you didn’t get a real gingerbread house you still had fun trying to make them out of waffles and cookies. You were thankful to have siblings like them.

 

“The dough should be ready now. Wanna help me bringing it in form? And then make the houses with me?” you asked.

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. 

 

“There is nothing we’d like to do more.” Dean answered for both of them.

 

You really had the best brothers in the world.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr. @sillesworldofwriting


End file.
